A visit from the emperor
by DarthVadertje
Summary: The Emperor is on the executor and it doesn't bode well for either Vader or Luke. (writing prompt: "Just smile, I really need you to smile right now)


{{I used a writing prompt for this: "Just smile, I really need you to smile right now" }}

The halls of the executor seemed quiet, too quiet. Then again, they were empty for a reason. You wouldn't want to encounter either of the two sith that were now on the ship.

No, besides their usual general, Vader, who was already infamous for his bouts of rage and anger, there was now the presence of the emperor as well on board the ship. Something everyone seemed to dread, as the leader of the empire was far worse than just feared like Vader was.

The emperor's calls already forbode what would be coming next, a very unhappy Vader. One that would snap anyone's neck if they approached him and spoke to the sith without permission. Which is why the normal busy halls were mostly empty, save for one or two battalions of stormtroopers that marched around, making sure not to encounter the sith lords themselves.

Through the empty silence, however, the marching of boots could be heard, accompanied by the familiar sound of breathing Vader's vocoder made. Anyone that heard it knew to duck and run. Vader had been summoned, and everyone knew what that meant, do not approach him.

However, as he marched, nearing his destination, one very unlucky officer turned the corner and froze, saluting the sith lord quickly, sweating nervously the instant he saw Vader. He had paid the officer no mind so far, but that quickly changed when the man opened his mouth to speak.

"The Emperor is waiting for you in his chambers, Lord Vader." The officer told him foolishly, just wanting to make sure he got the message himself. Yet he didn't even have the chance to respond as Vader stopped walking, raising his fist. The man's throat closed up on its own and he clutched at the invisible hands choking it desperately. Begging for mercy.

"Thank you for reminding me, Officer," Vader said calmly, and sarcastically as he snapped the man's neck. The officer went limp and the sith just dropped the body from his force hold and walked on.

Finally, after walking so far, he reached the emperor's chambers. Waiting for the door to open, and for the command to enter, he continued forwards, ignoring the red guards that were standing beside the entrance. He had no quarrel with them.

The emperor sat on his throne, his back turned to his apprentice. Vader was for a moment tempted to take the chance and attack him while his back was turned. However as soon as he thought it, he abolished the thought. No, now was not the time. He had plans, and Luke would help him defeat the emperor. One way or another.

Kneeling before him, Vader looked up to the turned back, greeting his master. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

It was now the emperor's move, would he make Vader wait while turning? What did he summon Vader for? The force told Vader whatever was to come would not be pleasant.

The chair, slowly, but surely turned to reveal the old wrinkled up form of the emperor. But one shouldn't mistake this shriveled state for weakness, as the emperor was more powerful than Vader himself. And they would be fools to underestimate him.

"Greetings Lord Vader." The emperor said from his throne, looking quite displeased. "I have felt a change in you, old friend," he added, looking down upon Vader as if he was some insolent child, not worth his time.

Vader didn't answer, he was preoccupied with shielding his mind from his master, trying his best to abolish any connection he had made to Luke through the force. If he would find it, Vader knew he would use it to get to Luke before him. Both he and the emperor knew he saw him as a threat.

Yet, as he did this, he could feel his master poking and probe at his mind, the cold slender force fingers trying to pry it open, and show him what Vader was hiding. Yet he wouldn't.

"What now lord Vader? Do you have something to hide from me? Do I have to question your allegiance to me? Are you planning to usurp me?!" The emperor asked him in an attempt to stir Vader's anger and break his focus, but he wouldn't let up.

"No, my master," Vader stated calmly, continuing to shield his mind, knowing full well his master knew he was lying. Of course, he would think of doing that, it was the sith way after all.

The emperor sneered, and got up from his throne, slowly approaching Vader. "How amusing, as I feel you are deceiving me, Lord Vader." he would not be denied, and got closer and closer to Vader, whomst didn't move an inch.

In a movement, faster than anyone could imagine an old man could make, Palpatine's hand was on Vader his head, holding on tight as the emperor forced himself into Vader's mind.

Vader would have let out a yell of pain if he would have been allowed to as his mind stood on fire the moment he made contact. Palpatine shattered his mental shields and was now wreaking havoc in his mind, searching through his memories and thoughts. Bringing up all the pain Vader had felt over the last few days, the anger. The rejection from Luke. Everything.

The former Skywalker knew he had to do something to stop this from happening, to keep the Emperor from Luke, as he was getting closer and closer to him. To his connection to him.

As much as it hurt his heart to do, Vader let up another part of his mind, a part he normally would keep secret and protect more anything. A part he never accessed as it was one of the most cherished things he had. His memories of Padme.

He willed himself to conjure up her images of her, pulling them in front of her mind, as well as that of the emperor. He could hear him cackle with laughter at the tender moments he had shared with Padme showed. Their love for each other.

The emperor continued to cackle as a specific memory of Anakin and Padme appeared. They were standing in a room, holding each other close as Anakin thought of the troubling future. Padme reached up and cupped his chin, forcing Anakin to look down to the woman he loved. "What?" Anakin asked the beautiful woman before him.

"Just smile Ani, I really need to see you smile right now." the woman had whispered and the Jedi did, smiling at his wife as he kissed her.

With a shock, Vader's mind was released from the emperor's hold, who took a step back, still laughing. "Thinking of her again are we Vader?" He asked the silent apprentice who got to his feet, his mask trained on his master. His anger was near bursting point, as the emperor laughed at his love for his wife. And he was angry at himself for showing that. Rage filled his veins enough for him to pull out his crimson blade, wishing to murder this old man himself.

"Do you think you have a chance against me Vader? You are mistaken!" The emperor bellowed, rays of lightning leaving his fingertips and directing themselves at Vader, who at once sank through his knees at the attack, his robotic limbs malfunctioning. Pain soared through his body, his mind, and soul.

The emperor did not let up either, no, he continued to shoot lightning at him, until he was on the floor, cripling in pain, his flesh burning, his muscles tensing and spasming. Every part of Darth Vader screamed. Bringing him more anger, that he tried to harness to gain strength to get up and fight but his body denied him as his suit kept him, prisoner, once again.

"Why don't you smile for me vader!?" the emperor cackled "I really need you to smile!" he continued to bellow with laughter.

Vader, however, was distracted. He had cut off his connection to Luke earlier, yet here he was, feeling the familiar, light sensation of his son's presence. Vader had to keep himself from clutching onto it and not letting go, but he was smirking under his mask through the pain for a moment. Luke had come to investigate what was going on, and Vader was proud he had been able to reach him without his help, or him reaching out first.

This is what he did it for, and it pained him he had to break off the connection again, but it was for the better. Instead, he pulled up images of Padme again, as this was far from over.

The emperor stopped torturing him for a moment and regarded his apprentice. "you are weak Vader. She is your weakness, and your attachment to her will be your undoing!" He mocked, before continuing his onslaught.

Yes, Vader hated visits from the Emperor.

{{ Thanks for reading! Tell me your thoughts or do you have any other prompt for me to try? May the force be with you}}


End file.
